Unexpected
by lily-the-angel
Summary: Claire Redfield is no stranger to many things. Claire mets Trey a man with many secrets. But what they didn't realize is love at first sight.
1. A New Face

Unexpected  
  
  
  
*Don't own none of the characters, I only own this story. And no flames please. Enjoy ^.^*  
  
  
  
~PROLOUGE~  
  
Claire Redfield, who traveled to Raccoon City in search of her lost brother Chris, managed to escape from the city along with rookie police officer Leon S. Kenndy and a little girl named Sherry Birkin.  
  
Three months later Claire heads to Europe , following up on clues about Chris. She was caught then transferred to the Corporation's prison on a isolated island.  
  
Following up on clues by Leon, Chris Redfield went after Claire. After saving Claire and reuniting, the Siblings and the gang head to destroy Umbrella once and and for all.  
  
After all of that Chris, Claire, Jill, Leon, Rebecca, Barry and Carlos made a new S.T.A.R.S., to help those who need it.  
  
Now, Claire Redfield has a new challange.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~CHAPTER 1- A New Face~  
  
(Claire Redfield heard the alarm clock go off, she looks at it and it reads Five AM. She shuts off the alarm and hears Chris yells.)  
  
Chris- "CLAIRE REDFIELD TIME TO GET UP!"  
  
(Claire stumbles out of bed then grabs her S.T.A.R.S. Uniform and walks in her bathroom she then takes a quick shower. She runs downstairs and sees Chris cooking breakfast. Claire gives him a quick hug and kiss on his cheek then takes her place at the table. Chris brings their breakfast and start to eat quietly. Claire breaks the silence first.)  
  
Claire- "What's on the agenda today Chris?"  
  
Chris- "Meeting a new guy today he's 20 years old, and he was a Marine Lt."  
  
Claire- "Wow he made it far in such a short time."  
  
Chris- "Yea just like you, Claire. So what's the deal with you and Leon?"  
  
Claire- "He still loves Ada, so I don't care what he does in his spare time with her."  
  
Chris- "Sorry sis. But no one better not hurt you or I'm gonna do some butt kicking of my own."  
  
Claire- "Right Chris and thats why I love you. You're always looking after your little sister."  
  
Chris- "Yup now and always Claire."  
  
(Once they finish breakfast they leave for the New RPD Station in New Raccoon City, in Chris' Jeep. Once they arrive Chris goes on ahead of Claire while she talks to a friend for a few. Chris gets to the S.T.A.R.S. Office first then Jill, Barry and Leon comes in. Carlos and Rebecca are next then finally Claire arrives and takes her seat. Chris calls for attention as the gang settles down and looks at their leader.  
  
Chris- "A new guy is coming in today to join us."  
  
(Moans and giggles can be heard.)  
  
Chris- "Treat him with respect and we, as I mean you and I will have no trouble. Understood."  
  
Gang- "Yes."  
  
Chris- "He should be here in a few so talk or work among yourselves."  
  
(Rebecca wonders what this new guy looks like, Carlos and Leon talks to each other, Jill just looks over some files, Barry and Chris chat, and Claire just sits there cleaning out her Magnum, then holsters it back. After a few minutes a man steps in the room he looks about 17 but is 20. He has black hair and grey eyes. He wears a green uniform with metal shoulder pads for protection, and wears a red bandanna across his forehead, he walks to Chris and they both shake hands. Chris and the man stands in front of Chris' desk as everyone looks at them.)  
  
Chris- "This is Marines Lt. Trey Davis, he will be joing us. Now I will pair you up. Jill you're with me, Carlos and Rebecca, Barry and Leon, Trey you're with my sister Claire."  
  
(Claire stands so he'll know who she is and she nods to Chris. Then she sits back down.)  
  
Chris- "Your seat is behind Claire's. If you have any questions just ask Claire or myself."  
  
(Claire watches as her new partner takes his seat behind her. She watches her brother call the ID people to have them make a S.T.A.R.S. ID for him, she watches him place down the phone and nods to Claire.)  
  
Chris- "Claire take Trey to the ID Office so he can get his S.T.A.R.S. Badge and also to the Uniform Department so he can get a S.T.A.R.S. Uniform. You two can go."  
  
(Claire and Trey stands at the same time and they walk out of the Office and takes a right towards the Uniform Department so he can change. Once they reach the ID Department the lady known as Ann said it would take a few minutes so they both sit down. Claire breaks the silence and holds out her hand. Trey looks at her then shakes her hand. Claire notices that he has a strong handshake then lets his hand go she looks right into his grey eyes before speaking.)  
  
Claire- "Sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Claire Redfield, younger sister of Chris Redfield AKA our S.T.A.R.S. Leader."  
  
Trey- "Your brother is nice, Claire. I look forward to working with all of you."  
  
Claire- "Wow, I must say 20 years old and was a Marine Lt... You must have moved up pretty fast for one so young."  
  
(Claire saw surprise in his grey eyes, so she figured to explain herself a bit.)  
  
Claire- "I live with my brother Chis, this morning he told me how old you are and what you used to be in. I'm a light-hearted, articulate, straight forward modern woman who is a bit of a tomboy at times and I love to ride motorcycles. I'm 19 years old and single so don't think anything is going on with me and Leon."  
  
(She watched as Trey nod and looked into her dark blue eyes, for a moment there she thought he was going to kiss her but was disappointed and somewhat glad that he didn't. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ann bringing back a Badge so they both got up and Trey got his picture taken then they had to wait some more so they sat back down.)  
  
Trey- "You must be straight forward from what you just told me."  
  
Claire- "I am. I even let people know when they are getting on my nerves...Speaking of which Carlos can be a pill at times he claims to be the ladies man...In his dreams."  
  
(Claire heard Trey chuckle a bit then she herself started to laugh some.)  
  
Trey- "Most guys are like that, I'm on the other hand is not. I like a woman who is honest, sweet, and doesn't keep secrets from me."  
  
Claire- "Same here. I like guys like that. Tell me a little bit about yourself, since we ARE partners."  
  
(Trey nodded and was about to begin when Ann brought them his Badge so they said thanks and left the ID Department and headed back towards the S.T.A.R.S. Office which was across the building. Trey began telling Claire about himself.)  
  
Trey- "Well, my parents was murdered when I was younger so I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle. When I turned 17 I joined the Marines. When I was 18 my girlfriend for a few years was killed in a bad car accident. Since I lost her I never opened myself up to anyone after that I became a work-a- holic. I quickly went past my ranks in the Marines with flying colors, we was on a mission when most of my men was wipped out. I went back in there to get them out safely and I succeeded, when I got back to the hotel I was staying at they left me a massage saying I was fired. And the rest well is history as far as my Marine life went. So I decided to join S.T.A.R.S."  
  
(Claire nods and by the time he finished they was already back at the S.T.A.R.S. Office, he saw her nod to her brother as she took her seat. Most of the day went by pretty fast. Soon it was time to go home, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Leon and Carlos left while Chris, Claire and Trey stayed behind and finished up. Claire walked to Chris and handed him her Report. Trey then got up after he finished his then handed it to him.)  
  
Chris- "Thanks, you both did a great job today. Trey where are you staying at?"  
  
Trey- "I didn't have time this morning to check into a Hotel."  
  
Chris- "Trey you can stay with me and Claire since we have a guest bedroom at our house. Trey can Claire get a ride with you since she didn't bring her Motorcycle with her?"  
  
Trey- "Sure."  
  
Claire- "When will you be home Chris? Cause I don't want your dinner to get cold."  
  
Chris- "Not too late Claire. I promise I will be home on time."  
  
(Claire nods and kissed her brother on his forehead then walked out of the Office. Chris turns to Trey.Which Chris has this serious look in his eyes. Trey noticed his are alot like Claire's.)  
  
Chris- "Make sure nothing happens to my sister."  
  
Trey- "Nothing will, I would rather die first than to see her hurt."  
  
Chris- "You like Claire, huh?"  
  
Trey- "Yes..."  
  
(Chris just nods and looks towards the door then looks back at Trey.)  
  
Chris- "It's nice to know that. Since you told me everything about you I trust you with my sister. Sure Claire can take care of herself but everybody needs someone to count upon except a big brother."  
  
Trey- "True. There is something about your sister I can't quite put my finger on."  
  
Chris- "I've been trying to figure that one out myself for a long time."  
  
(Claire was leaning against the wall by the door, she can't hear what they was saying but her thoughts keep running back to that certain black haired man with those grey eyes. She sighed and shook her head some. Could this be what people call Love at first sight? Must be cause all she ever thought about was him. She wanted to go a bit farther but what if he didn't feel the same way about her. Sure lots of guys wanted to date her...but she didn't feel anything for them....til Trey walked in her life she was sure he was the one for her. Sighing again she stopped leaning when she heard the door open and Trey walked out. Claire looked up at him who was five feet nine. Since she is five feet five. Trey looked in her dark blue eyes which he almost got lost in. So without saying anything they both walked to the Parking Lot to Trey's Motorcycle. Trey climbed on first and started the engine while Claire got on behind him and wraped her arms around his waist as he pulled out of the RPD Parking Lot and headed towards the Redfield Home which Claire pointed the way. Trey's thoughts kept going back to that dark blue eyed, brownish-redish hair of a woman who is sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around his waist. He swore he would never love again and did vow to that. But there was somehing about Claire Redfield that he didn't understand or didn't see. He sighed then a thought hit him, he guessed everytime she walked into a room people just lit up...well that's how he saw it. He turned in their driveway, the house was two story brick and well kept. The lawn was cut short and had some flowers by the steps. Claire let his waist go and climbed off then walked to the steps with him following she unlocked the door and walked inside.)  
  
Claire- "Welcome the the Redfield Home. To your left is the kitchen, to your right is the bathroom and living room. Upstairs we have three bedrooms, mine, Chris, and a guest room. The full bath is upstairs, oh and we have a full basement with our own personal gym feel free to use it anytime. Any questions?"  
  
(Claire watched Trey as he looked around on the first floor. Claire closed the door and locked it as he looked around. Trey looks at Claire who was by now leaning on the door.)  
  
Trey- "Nice."  
  
Claire- "Thanks. We had to start all over but it was for the best."  
  
(Trey nods and knew very well what she was talking about. He looks at a picture hanging up. The picture has a young woman who looks very much like Claire and a young man who looks somewhat like Chris. He noticed the woman was holding a red rose the same color as her lipstick. Claire walked over and looked at the picture with him.)  
  
Claire- "That's our mom and dad. They was killed when me and Chris was younger, so we was sent to an orphanage. We told couples that we wanted to stay together or we wouldn't want to be adopted. Heh we had a time with a lot of people. But at least we didn't get seperated."  
  
Trey- "I'm sorry to hear that Claire."  
  
Claire- "It's ok. Well shall I show you to your room?"  
  
Trey- "Yea, my friend Ames is in town so I can call him on his Cell Phone and ask him to bring my duffel bag, if that's ok with you."  
  
Claire- "It's fine with me. You DO need clothes to wear after all. Follow me.''  
  
(Claire walks towards the stairs and walks upstairs as Trey follows her close behind. She walks to the first door on her left then opens it.)  
  
Claire- "That's my room. As you can see I do have a love for Motorcycles."  
  
(Trey looks in her room, a full sized bed is by the a big window that's across from the door. A desk and chair is to the their left/corner. A small entertainment center is the the left close to the desk but not quite. The closet is to the right, a chair is close to the closet with a few vests on it. A dresser is by the door on the right in a corner. And sure enough there was some posters on her walls that has various types of motorcycles. Claire walked across hall and points her thumb in the bathroom.)  
  
Claire- "Bathroom is across the hall from my room so don't get them confused."  
  
(Trey chuckles some as she smirks a bit.)  
  
Trey- "I'll keep that in mind."  
  
(Claire walks to the next room that's on the right side and opens the door.)  
  
Claire- "This room is our famous and lovable Chris Redfield's room."  
  
(Trey looks inside of Chris' room and sees a full sized bed against the wall ahead. An enterainment center is on the right of the door. Chris' closet is on the left. Trophy's can be seen scattered around the room. A dresser is on the right against the wall. He sees several pictures, one he recognizes from downstairs. One picture is with Chris and Claire, another is Chris and Jill and the last one is with the Gang including Claire. Claire closed the door and walked to the room across from her brother's room and opens the door.)  
  
Claire- "This is your room while you stay here with us. That concludes the tour."  
  
Trey- "Thanks for the tour."  
  
Claire- "Welcome. Me and Chris wakes up at Five AM so be ready for breakfast tomorrow morning."  
  
Trey- "Ok, I'll be ready."  
  
(Claire nods and walks to her room to change. Trey walks in his room and looks around. In his room there is a full sized bed against the wall to his left. A dresser in front of him, the closet to his right. A small t.v. sits on a stand in the corner to the left of the bed. He sighs and sits down on the bed then runs his fingers through his black hair. Trey hears footsteps coming towards his room he looks up and sees Claire has her hair in a ponytail, dressed in a short black shirt with a red vest that has a fighting angel with the words 'Let Me Live' on the back, blue jeans and red boots. She leans against the door frame for a moment crossing her arms.)  
  
Claire- "Dinner will be ready in an hour. I'll call you down when its ready."  
  
Trey- "Ok. Thanks again."  
  
Claire- "Welcome."  
  
(Claire nods and walks downstairs and into the kitchen to fix dinner for tonight. Trey sighs and ranks his hand through his hair again. Claire hears a knock on the door so she walks to the front door and answers it. A man carrying two big duffle bags he sets them down before speaking.)  
  
Man- "I'm Ames, Trey's friend Miss?"  
  
Claire- "I'm Claire Redfield. Just call me Claire. Please come in."  
  
Ames- "Thanks."  
  
(Claire runs upstairs while Ames brings in the bags. Claire walks in Trey's room.)  
  
Claire- "Your friend Ames is here with your bags."  
  
Trey- "Thanks Claire."  
  
Claire- "Welcome."  
  
(Claire walks back downstairs as Trey follows her. She nods to Ames then walks in the kitchen to start dinner. Trey and Ames shakes hands.)  
  
Trey- "Thanks Ames."  
  
Ames- "No problem Trey. So they're letting you stay here?"  
  
Trey- "Yea, Chris Redfield is the one who offered me to stay here. They are nice people."  
  
Ames- "That's his sister right? Man she looks good."  
  
Trey- "Yea that's his sister. And don't talk about her like that. Claire will most likely kick your butt for that."  
  
Ames- "Heh, You like her Trey. Maybe even love her and if you can't see that then your blind."  
  
(Trey gives Ames a death glare. Claire shakes her head some as she puts the chicken in the oven and turns it to 250 then starts on the mashed potatos. Ames couldn't help himself and just smirks at Trey.)  
  
Trey- "I like her Ames and she's my partner."  
  
Ames- "Heh, well i bet you're afraid to lose her."  
  
Trey- "Shut up Ames."  
  
Ames- "Heh, you have feelings for her, just admit it."  
  
Trey- "Yea ok I do now will you shut up Ames."  
  
Ames- "Yea and I bet you are afraid to lose her even though you two just met."  
  
(Claire was wondering where she put Chris' file at so she walks out of the kitchen and the two men was staring at each other so she just walks on by and looks on the coffee table and gets a cup that Chris left last night and grabs the file she looks at them.)  
  
Claire- "Hmm......anymore of that and I'd say a brawl might begin."  
  
(Trey and Ames blinks and looks at her not even realizing she walked into the room. Claire places a hand on her hip as she looks at them with her dark blue eyes.)  
  
Claire- "And for the record I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless as most women are. I been through a lot but that won't stop me from what I love best."  
  
(After with that said Claire left the men speechless as she walks back into the kitchen. Ames and Trey blinks some at each other.)  
  
Ames- "Whoa you got your hands full. Well I better get going before the Marines have a fit. Later Trey and remember what I said. If you do love her tell her soon."  
  
Trey- "Yea yea. Later Ames. And remember watch your mouth."  
  
(Ames smirks and walks out closing the door behind him. Trey shakes his head some and grabs his duffle bags then walks upstairs to his room put his clothes away. Claire was putting the corn in a microwavable bowl and some butter on top before she sticks it in then turns it on. As she waits she sighs some she leans against the counter. After some time Trey finally got his clothes out of the duffle bags then lays down on his bed then closes his eyes and lets out a sigh.)  
  
Trey (mumbles)- "Man I hate it when Ames is right."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Ok I like Leon and stuff but I think he still loves Ada. So Claire needs someone right? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1 and will get the 2nd ch. out soon.* 


	2. Confessions And Dinner

Unexpected  
  
  
  
*I dun own none of the characters -_-, I only own this story. And I would like to thank my friend for letting me use his Character Trey ^_^. No flames please. Please enjoy.  
  
  
  
~CHAPTER 2- Confessions And Dinner~  
  
(Claire put on the Italtian dressing on the chicken *which is I must say very good* and sighed as she threw the empty bottle away. Claire sat down on a chair and started to read the paper. She hears a Jeep parking in the drive way so she gets up to let Chris inside. Chris locks his car door and walks to his sister who was waiting for him. Chris looks up at Claire and can tell something was on her mind.)  
  
Chris- "What's wrong Claire?"  
  
Claire- "Nothing really."  
  
Chris- "Yea right. I know that look well Claire."  
  
(Claire sighs and stands to the side to let Chris in. Chris walks in and closes the door then takes off his RPD S.T.A.R.S. Vest and sets it down on a chair before looking at Claire, he un-buttoned a few on his shirt. Trey figured Chris was home so he stayed upstairs, he rubbed his tired eyes some. Trey's mind was still on what Ames said not long ago. Claire smiled some as she looked at Chris. She knew that whatever was on her mind Chris would always set aside time for her and her troubles. Claire sighed again figuring she should tell him what's on her mind.)  
  
Chris- "Take your time Claire."  
  
Claire- "Why did you assign Trey to be my partner, Chris? I mean I don't have nothing against him or anything. But you know how I feel about some things."  
  
Chris- "Besides the fact that you need a partner, I am worried about your safety even though I'm not there I would like to see that you have your back covered just in case. Claire your my little sister and I'll see to it that your safe even though I'm not with you all the time. I know you can take care of yourself but I would like for Trey to watch your back and you watch his."  
  
Claire- "I know Chris and I love you for that. I like Trey and he's sweet and all. But I don't want to have to go through what I did when I was in the Antarctic...."  
  
Chris- "I know Claire, I know."  
  
Claire- "Chris.....How did you know Jill was the one for you? Was it love at first sight?"  
  
Chris- "Yea it was love at first sight. I dunno, when she walked in the room when we first met...It's like you feel your heart beating fast everytime you look at that person...But when you see someone else your heart isn't beating fast when you see the person of your dreams. I guess it's something like that everytime when I see Jill. Why? You have a crush on Trey?"  
  
Claire- "Umm.....Well something like that. What you just said makes perfect sense. Chris I never felt anything like this before in my life."  
  
Chris- "Hmm....yea you just been hit with love at first sight. So what are you going to do?"  
  
(Claire gets this thoughtful look on her face as she thinks about it. Chris just crosses his arms and looks at Claire waiting.)  
  
Claire- "Chris what if I told him and he doesn't feel anything for me?"  
  
Chris- "I have no clue. But there is something about you that makes heads turn."  
  
Claire- "Oh Chris. But I'm serious."  
  
Chris- "I know Claire but I think he feels the same way about you. You know how guys are."  
  
Claire- "Yea, I know. I don't want someone who is just after my body...I want someone who'll love me for me."  
  
Chris- "Claire it won't hurt to go talk to him. What matters is that you're straight with one another like me and Jill. Now go talk to him and I'll finish dinner."  
  
Claire- "Ok. And dinner is done by the way. Oh and that file you was looking for is in the kitchen on the counter."  
  
Chris- "Thanks Claire and good luck."  
  
Claire- "Welcome Chris."  
  
(Chris kisses Claire softly on her forehead before walking into the kitchen to read that file. Claire walks toward the stairs and straightens her shoulders a bit before walking to Trey's room. She knocks softly and Trey opens his eyes then stands.)  
  
Claire- "I hope I didn't disturb you. I can come back later."  
  
Trey- "No its fine I was just resting a bit. Please come in."  
  
(Claire nods and closes the door then stands in front of him and looks him straight in the eyes before speaking. Trey looks down at her and wonders what's on her mind.)  
  
Claire- "I hope this won't change anything between us...I just wanted to say that I....umm.....have feelings for you. When you walked into the S.T.A.R.S. Office I felt something when I first saw you."  
  
(Claire looks away and Trey gently puts his fingers under her chin making her look at him.)  
  
Trey- "I feel the same way. There is something about you Claire Redfield that makes my heart beat truely. I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
Claire- "I think I'm already there."  
  
Trey (whispers)- "Me too."  
  
(Trey puts his hand softly on her cheek and leans down then kisses her softly on her lips as he closes his eyes. Claire wraps her arms around his neck and closes her eyes as she kisses him back. Trey wraps his arms around her waist and gently pulls her closser to him as they kiss. When he breaks the kiss Claire is breathless.)  
  
Claire- "Wow."  
  
(Trey chuckles some. Claire catches her breath.)  
  
Claire- "Well that left me breathless."  
  
Trey- "My kisses are like that I guess."  
  
Claire- "Yea I'd say."  
  
Trey- ''Want to go out sometime? Maybe a date."  
  
Claire- "Sounds great. Oh yea we're always off on the weekend except when we have AT."  
  
Trey- "Ok sounds good to me."  
  
(Claire couldn't help but smile. Trey noticed that her eyes twinlkles when she smiles. Trey thinks "Man she looks beautiful when she smiles.")  
  
Trey- "You know you have a beautiful smile."  
  
Claire- "Yea, that's what Chris tells me. Shall we go to dinner before Chris yells?"  
  
Trey- "Just a second."  
  
(Trey kisses her softly again, she felt her kiss back as they both closes their eyes. After a few seconds Trey breaks the kiss and looks into her eyes. Claire looks back at him.)  
  
Trey- "For some odd reason all I want to do is kiss you."  
  
Claire- "Same here. We better get downstairs."  
  
Trey- "After you Miss. Redfield."  
  
Claire- "Why thank you Mr. Davis."  
  
(Claire walks out of his room with Trey following her close behind they walk into the kitchen together and see Chris have everything ready. Chris, Claire and Trey takes a seat and starts to fill their plates up and eats dinner quietly. Chris couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Claire's eyes.)  
  
Chris- "I assume everything went well Claire?"  
  
Claire- "Yea...It went well...Thanks for the advise Chris."  
  
Chris- "Anytime Claire. So Trey and Claire you two are going out?"  
  
Trey and Claire in unsion- "Yea I guess."  
  
(Claire and Trey laughs some as Chris smirks.)  
  
Chris- "Sounds like it. Well good luck."  
  
Claire- "Thanks Chris."  
  
Trey- "Thanks."  
  
Chris- "Welcome."  
  
(They finish dinner and washes the dishes then puts them away. They all was tired and figured to call it a day so all three went upstairs and to bed wondering what tomorrow will bring.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sorry so short. I hope ya liked it and promise to get Ch 3 out soon. ^_^ 


	3. The Next Day

Unexpected  
  
  
  
*I dun own none of the Characters. I only own this story. No Flames. Please Enjoy. ^_^. Oh and **.....** and ((..........)) is a Day Dreaming sequence*  
  
  
  
~CHAPTER 3- The Next Day~  
  
  
  
(Claire was already downstairs in the kitchen making Breakfast she was humming softly as she cooks. She couldn't still believe the events that happened yesterday. It seemed as if it was all a dream, but truth was it IS reality. She smiles to herself as she thought she will never miss out on the good things in life as she once did a long time ago. After thinking that she looks at her watch and sees it's time for the guys to wake up. She was about to walk to the stairs when she hears a noise behind her she turns around and sees Trey already dressed and ready to go. Trey smiles at her and she smiles back. Trey walks to her and kisses her lips softly before walking to the table.)  
  
Trey- "Morning Claire."  
  
Claire- "Morning Trey....Excuse me I have to wake Chris up."  
  
Trey- "Ok."  
  
(Claire walks to Trey before she walks to the stairs and kisses him on his lips softly then walks to the stairs leaving Trey. Chris was still asleep and he hears his sister yell.)  
  
Claire- "CHRISTOPHER REDFIELD TIME TO GET UP!"  
  
(Chris falls out of bed and a loud thump can be heard as she walks back to the kitchen laughing quietly. Trey looks up at her as she looks at him her dark blue eyes is twinkling.)  
  
Claire- "He's ok....He always falls out of bed and runs into the bathroom every morning."  
  
(Trey just nods and smirks as she says that. Trey still couldn't believe that Claire was his Girlfriend and he vowed this time to let nothing happen to her. Chris runs downstairs buttoning his shirt and tucking it in he smirks at his sister. Claire just smirks back at Chris then walks over to him and kisses his cheek. Chris kisses her cheek back.)  
  
Chris- "Well morning to you too Claire. Morning Trey."  
  
Claire- "Heh, morning Chris."  
  
Trey- "Morning Chris."  
  
Claire- "What are we doing today Chris?"  
  
Chris- "We have to see Claire...I'm not quite sure today. Why?"  
  
(Claire looks up at Chris and he recognizes that look. Trey can see Chris' face turn serious. Chris ranks his hand through his spiky hair as he looks at Claire.)  
  
Chris- "Claire you have that bad feeling like I have don't you?"  
  
Claire- "Yes Chris...I do. I just feel something bad will happen today...I don't know why."  
  
(Trey feels dread wash over him after hearing Claire say that. Trey thinks "Oh man....Please let nothing bad happen today....please....I don't think I can take anymore losing someone I care about..." Chris hugs Claire tight and knows this feeling quite well.)  
  
Chris- "Claire and Trey.....Just stay here today ok."  
  
Claire- "But Chris...You might need our help and I've been through worse already...Please Chris."  
  
Trey- "You might need us Chris."  
  
Chris- "Claire......"  
  
(Chris can see some pain in his sister's eyes and he knew she would come along even though he says "No" but no matter how how much this feeling gets stronger he just can't turn down his sister again. Chris thinks of how much he is going to regret this.)  
  
Chris- "You two CAN come just promise me you'll be safe..."  
  
Claire- "I promise Chris."  
  
Trey- "I promise too."  
  
Chris- "Ok...Let's eat."  
  
(Claire and Trey laugh when Chris says this as her and Chris sits down at the table to eat breakfast with Trey. They finish and washes the dishes leaving them in the sink to be put away later. Chris thinks to himself as they get in his Jeep "Maybe it's nothing...Maybe it's just a feeling or something." Chris was lost in his own thoughts as he drives them to RPD. Claire and Trey sits in the back seat talking quietly trying to put what was said in the kitchen behind them. Claire of course was trying to think good thoughts, she smiles softly as she looks back at Trey. Trey can tell that she wouldn't let this bother her at all so he smiles back. Chris parks in his spot at RPD Parking Lot and the trio climbs out and sees Jill, Barry, Leon, and Rebecca getting out their cars and they wave to Chris, Claire and Trey. Claire and Chris waves back and Trey just nods. Chris and Jill walk together talking quietly on what they wanted to do today and decides Reports and Gun Pratice will be good right now. Claire, Trey, Leon and Rebecca follows Chris and Jill talking and laughing. Barry just walks slow trying to fix something. Chris opens the S.T.A.R.S. Office door and walks in with everyone in tow. Carlos arrives a few minutes later and everyone takes their seats and gets to work.)  
  
Chris- "Later on we'll be going outside to pratice shooting targets. Reports are due at the end of the day."  
  
Gang- "Yes Sir."  
  
(Chris looks back at a file he was reading, but his mind was not on his work he kept seeing Alexia, Wesker and his sister, Claire.)  
  
**Chris grabbed the Linear Launcher as it was released, aimed at Alexia, fired a shot, missed. Alexia began to split toxics on the ground. The liquid began to burn as Chris tried to escape. Chris dodged fires and aimed at her again. He knew that Alexia would dodge the shot. He aimed at her left and fired. Alexia saw that Chris fired Linear Luncher and tried to dodge left. But as Chris aimed left the shot connected at her chest, making her blow. The explosion made Chris fall down. He dropped the Linear Launcher and rolled on the ground as all explosions took place on the battlefield. He got up quickly and ran down the stairs. The last explosion took place after him as he jumped down and saw Wesker with Claire.  
  
Claire- Chris!!! Ahhhh....  
  
((Wesker pushed Claire to the left, into the hatch in the collapsed wall.))  
  
Wesker- Move...  
  
((Wesker walks in after Claire followed by Chris. As Chris entered in he saw only Zombies around... He knew that he didn't have enough time to take them down... He began to run to the end of the corridor... He passed all zombies and opened the door. Wesker was holding Claire as he stood near a hug sub-marine...))  
  
Claire- Chris...  
  
Wesker- Well done Chris... the only thing left now... is revenge....  
  
((Chris knew that Wesker was after Alexia for the virus... and he destroyed her... this was the 2nd time he beat Wesker...))  
  
Chris- Let her go Wesker... You dont want her!!!  
  
((Wesker looked at Claire...and then Chris...))  
  
Wesker- Fine....  
  
((Wesker released Claire pushing her over Chris... Claire fell down... Chris helps his sister get up... Both look back at Wesker...))  
  
Wesker- Today is a good day... I came for Alexia... but killing you is even better...  
  
Chris- Sorry to dissapoint you... but Alexia is...gone!!  
  
Wesker- That's no longer concern to me... I have Steve...to work with...  
  
((Claire looked at Wesker as she stood behind Chris....))  
  
Claire- What??  
  
Chris- Steve??  
  
Wesker- In his body..there is still a little T-Alexia(Veonica) virus...  
  
((Wesker chuckles... as that makes both Claire and Chris furious...Wesker looks back at the Sub-Marine...))  
  
Wesker- Maybe he will come back alive... Just as I do... and be able to see your sister again...  
  
Chris- You freak!!!  
  
((Claire tries to run over Wesker her feeling her eyes filled with tears again but Chris holds her shoulder to stop her))  
  
Claire- Don't you touch him!!!!  
  
Wesker- I am sorry... but my men have already taken him...  
  
((Chris keeps looking at Wesker carefully...))  
  
Chris- You get out of here Claire...  
  
((Claire looks at her brother furiously))  
  
Claire- But what about you??  
  
Chris- As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S... I have to finish this...  
  
Claire- Okay...remember you promise...  
  
((Chris looks at Claire and smiles...Claire runs out of the area...))**  
  
  
  
(Chris snaps back to the present, he blinks some as he still stares at that same page for who knows how long. Chris glances up and looks at his sister. Claire was turned around talking to Trey. Trey was nodding listening to what Claire was saying. Chris sets his pen down the rubs his eyes a bit getting them to focus on the room he glances at his watch then stands.)  
  
Chris- "Time to have some fun...To the shooting Range."  
  
Gang- "Whoops."  
  
(Barry goes and gets the guns while everyone files out to the shooting range. Jill looks up at Chris *her boyfriend* with concern in her blue eyes. Chris looks back down at Jill and can tell that she's worried about him.)  
  
Jill- "Chris...Is something wrong? I noticed you didn't look quite good back there?"  
  
Chris- "Yeah I'm ok...Jill...I can't stop thinking when I saw Wesker holding my sister by her throat....Alexia almost killing me...and me almost dying by Wesker...I'll keep my promise to my sister as long as I can...And to you...I don't think I wanna lose you both or any of our comrades."  
  
(Jill nods and smiles sweetly to Chris then she touches his arm softly. Chris grins down at her.)  
  
Jill- "I know Chris...I know. And all of that is in the past. Let's look forward to a brighter furture Redfield."  
  
Chris- "Yea I know Valentine."  
  
(Claire and Trey was walking together. Claire felt really happy this morning but her happiness almost faded away when she saw Chris and that look on his face. Claire notices Jill and Chris caught up with them and she looks up at Chris. Chris looks back at Claire. All Chris could do or say was one word.)  
  
Chris- "Antarctic."  
  
(Claire nodded and understood. Trey was all confused. Claire looks up at Trey.)  
  
Claire (mumbles to Trey)- "I'll tell you later."  
  
(Trey nods and they reached the Shooting Range. Barry takes his time getting the guns out to them then stretches and yawns a bit which makes everyone laugh.)  
  
Chris- "Ok. Everyone grab a gun and lets pratice!"  
  
Gang- "Right."  
  
(Trey takes a gun and thinks that whatever Claire has been through and wants to tell him...it can't be good. Trey checks his gun and aims thinking "The past does come back to haunt you....Umbrella....")  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Sorry it took sooooooo long but I moved and all that fun stuff. I kinda got writers block and it was so annoying but anyways Chapter 4 is coming out soon. ^_^. 


	4. Claire's Story

Unxpected  
  
*I dun own none of the Characters. I only own this story. No Flames. Please Enjoy. ^_^.  
  
~CHAPTER 4- Claire's Story~  
  
(Claire and Trey was sitting on the beach that night after work. No one was around expect them. Claire closed her eyes for a moment then opened them back and stared deeply at the ocean. Trey sat there waiting for her and she knew that he would wait because she saw it in his grey eyes. Claire sucked in a deep breath then began.)  
  
Claire- "I was still looking for my brother Chris at the time. I traveled to Raccoon City in hopes to find him but....I barely managed to escape along with Leon and a little girl named Sherry. Three months later I headed to Europe following up on clues about Chris. I was then caught by the Umbrella Corporation and transferred to their prison on an isolated island."  
  
(Claire's bangs was falling in her eyes as she still looked at the ocean. Trey sat there quietly listening with patience. Claire took a deep breath again and continued her story.)  
  
Claire- "The prison guard who caught me told me that the prison was being taken over, and that i'm free to go. He passed out from blood loss but later on I brought him some medicine. Anyway, when I got to the Courtyard, I met Steve. Steve was a prisoner on the island just like I was. Even though we took our own seperate ways....we still helped each other out."  
  
(Trey nods in understanding and looks at the Ocean. Claire rubs her neck softly.)  
  
Claire- "When me and Steve got on the Airplane and took off...the same Tyrant I tried killing before I got back on was still somehow alive. It took me a lot of Bow Gun Arrows and Grenade Rounds to keep him away from me...Heh, when I finally got him to the back of the Cargo doors I pushed this button to where it launches a crate pushing the Tryant out with it."  
  
(Claire laughs some as she thinks of Tyrant flying out of the back with the crate. Trey laughs a bit then lets her continue.)  
  
Claire- "After a long plane ride we finally reached the Antarctic Base. I fought more zombies...solved more puzzles and fought against Nosferatu. He was kinda easy but also a pain...I think I was poisoned and didn't know it. I helped Steve up since got thrown over the side and was holding on for his life. We got in this snowmobile...after quite a while we was attacked by some type of snake...I was knocked out. I don't know how I got in the Mansion."  
  
(Claire shakes her head some as Trey looks at her.)  
  
Claire- "Chris set me free from whatever I was in...Chris then got the Serum for me...but we was seperated because of that snake...I went after Steve while Chris fought against Alexia's first form. Alexia put a virus in Steve that made him a monster! I was locked in this room so I couldn't get out...Chris tried to break down the door but couldn't so I slid a folder under the door and told him to activate the Self-Destruct system. Chris did as I said and I met him and he told me to get to the hanger to the plane he flew to get there. I did as he said and he fought Alexia by himself again...And destroyed her. Chris should tell you his side of the story...How he saved me from Wesker...That's it for my story..."  
  
(Trey nods as she said that. He knew that this was painful for them both.)  
  
Trey- "Did Steve....die?"  
  
Claire- "Yes...Steve saved me from being squished by that snake...It hit Steve pretty hard...Steve was bleeding..."  
  
Trey- "I'm so sorry to hear that Claire."  
  
Claire- "I fought countless zombies, giant worms, tyrant, and a crazy freak who was probably in love with his twin sister. But never in my life did I feel so sad about losing a friend..."  
  
(Claire burys her face in her hands. Trey sits closer to Claire and hugs her. He felt Claire hug his waist.)  
  
Claire- "I didn't want a partner....I don't want to lose you....I know I couldn't bare it...I love you so very much..."  
  
(Trey looks down at her. He touches her face softly. Claire looks up at him with tears running down her cheeks. Trey kisses her forehead softly.)  
  
Trey- "I love you so much Claire. You won't lose me not now not ever. I promise."  
  
(Claire smiles then burys her face in his neck. Trey touches her hair softly as he looks down at her. Claire falls asleep in his arms, she felt Trey pick her up softly and carry her. Trey carrys her to Claire's Honda CRV and softly sets her down in the passenger seat. Trey walks to the driver's side and gets in. Trey drives to the Redfield's Home then turns off the car and gets out, he picks a still sleeping Claire to her room after Chris opens the door for him. Trey sets Claire down on her bed then takes off her combat boots and covers her with her bed cover. He kisses her forehead softly before walking out of her room. Trey walks to the kitchen to where Chris. Chris looks at Trey.)  
  
Chris- "She told you her story?"  
  
Trey- "Yes but not all of it with this Wesker person."  
  
Chris- "Yea that's more of my story than her's."  
  
(Trey nods in understanding. Chris ranks his hand through his hair and tells Trey his side of the story, *See Chapter 3- Chris's Daydreaming*. Trey sits down on a stool and listens as Chris tells him.)  
  
Chris- "As a surviving member of S.T.A.R.S. I had to do what I needed to do...Even if it cost me my life...But also I had to keep my promise to Claire and Jill. I did keep that promise..."  
  
Trey- "I know you had to do what you needed to do. That's why I want to keep my promise to Claire as well."  
  
(Chris nods and smiles some.)  
  
Chris- "You are the best thing that ever happened to Claire. Maybe you both can chase your nightmares away from each other. I know I want Claire to forget what she saw, but I know it won't leave her...I hope you can keep her happy."  
  
Trey- "I will Chris. That I can promise."  
  
Chris- "Good. Tomorrow is another day. And we are off tomorrow so have some fun."  
  
Trey- "I will. Night Chris."  
  
Chris- "Night."  
  
(Trey stands and walks upstairs quietly careful not to wake Claire, he changes and goes to sleep. Chris walks to his room quietly and changes into a pair of sweat pants but doesn't put a shirt on he gets into bed and falls asleep.)  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Hope ya like Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be out soon I promise ^_^ Thankies for reading ^_^ 


	5. A Day Of Fun And A Surprise

Unexpected  
  
  
  
*I don't own nothin except story ^_^. No Flames please. Enjoy*  
  
  
  
~CHAPTER 5- A Day Of Fun And A Surprise~  
  
  
  
(It was such a beautiful day that the Gang decided to go to the beach. Except Leon who was sick with the flu. Claire laughed as she was tackled to the ground by Trey, they rolled fighting for the Nurf Football. Chris, Jill and Rebecca was laughing at them. Carlos was STILL trying to pick up some girl. Claire and Trey stopped for a moment then started to burst out laughing at Carlos.)  
  
Claire- "Told you he never gives up."  
  
Trey- "Heh, yea."  
  
(Claire nudges Trey in his side then quickly tried to grab the Nurf Football from him. Trey managed to keep Claire away from the ball. Chris just laughs at his sister and her boyfriend. Jill leans back on Chris using him as a human chair, Chris wraps his arms around Jill's waist still laughing at Claire. Claire finally manages to get the Nurf Football she stands and makes a run for it. Trey stands and follows her, Rebecca decides to join in and runs after them intending to help Claire.)  
  
Chris- "They look so cute."  
  
Jill- "Yea they do Chris."  
  
(Trey catches up with Claire *finally* and wraps his arms around her waist so she won't run he takes the ball back but only to have it taken from him by Rebecca. Claire and Rebecca high fives each other laughing. Trey shakes his head laughing. A man walks to them smiling.)  
  
Man- "Long time Trey."  
  
(Trey looks at the man then softly lets Claire go he walks to him and they both shake hands. Claire and Rebecca looks at them.)  
  
Trey- "Eric meet Claire Redfield my girlfriend and Rebecca Chambers who we work with."  
  
Eric- "Its nice to meet you both. I'm Eric Davis, Trey's brother."  
  
Claire- "Its nice to meet you too."  
  
Rebecca- "Its nice to meet you."  
  
Trey- "Eric why don't you meet the rest of the Gang."  
  
Eric- "Ok."  
  
(Claire, Rebecca, Trey and Eric walks to Chris, Jill and Barry who stands when they see them coming.)  
  
Trey- "This is my brother Eric Davis."  
  
Chris- ''I'm Chris Redfield, Older brother of Claire. Nice to meet you."  
  
Jill- "I'm Jill Valentine, Chris's Girlfriend. Its nice to meet you."  
  
Berry- "Name's Barry Burton. Nice to meet ya kid."  
  
(Eric shakes hands with Chris, Jill and Barry. Chris points to Carlos.)  
  
Chris- "And that is Carlos Oliveira."  
  
Rebecca (mumbles to Eric)- "He claims to be the ladies man...In his dreams."  
  
(Eric laughs some at what Rebecca had said. Rebecca hands the Nurf Football to Chris.)  
  
Claire- "Let's not waste the day away! Let's play!"  
  
Chris- "Football anyone?"  
  
Jill- "I'm game!"  
  
Claire- "Me too of course."  
  
Rebecca- "Count me in."  
  
Trey- "I'll join."  
  
Eric- "I'll play too."  
  
Chris- "What about you Barry?"  
  
Berry- "Count me out kid. These bones won't last forver. You guys go have fun. I'll watch."  
  
Chris- "Ok. Now the teams."  
  
Claire- "Hmm...How about guys against us women?"  
  
(Trey and Eric shrugs not caring. Jill and Rebecca nods.)  
  
Chris- "Ok. Woman against Guys. No hurting each other. After two touchdowns we'll see if we should continue. Ladies first."  
  
Claire, Jill and Rebecca- "Right."  
  
(Claire takes the Nurf Football from Chris and they huddle talking low while the guys does the same.)  
  
Claire- "Ok. Jill you get Chris, I'll get Trey and Becca you get Eric. Jill I'll pass it to you then Becca you fake catch it and we will prob. score. Ready."  
  
Rebecca- "Ok."  
  
Jill- "Let's show 'em."  
  
Claire- "Ok. Break."  
  
(Chris looks at Trey and Eric while they come up with a plan.)  
  
Chris- "I'll get Jill, Trey you get Claire and Eric you get Becca."  
  
Eric- "Ok."  
  
Chris- "As I know Claire she'll prob try and score first...That's how she usually goes. So Trey try and stop Claire. Eric try and keep Becca at bay."  
  
Trey- "Ok."  
  
Eric- "Right."  
  
Chris- "Don't worry if you get hurt Becca is Medic. Ok. Break."  
  
(Jill is in front while Claire and Rebecca is in back they smirk at the guys. Chris stands in front of Jill while Eric stands in front of Becca and Trey stands to the right of Chris. Jill passes the ball back to Claire. The guys come at them while Claire fake passes to Becca but throws it to Jill while she's running towards their goal. Eric notices this pass but was too late. Chris starts to run after Jill who was way ahead of him. Trey and Eric manages to keep Claire and Becca at bay by softly tackling them to the ground. Jill makes the first touch down. Jill tosses the ball to Chris as she walks back to Claire and Becca they high fives each other.)  
  
Claire- "Huddle!"  
  
(The women and guys huddle in their own little circle and talks about the next thing to do.)  
  
Claire- "Nice Jill."  
  
Jill- "Thank you...Thank you."  
  
(Rebecca nods and looks at Claire waiting for the next strategy. Jill looks at Claire as well.)  
  
Claire- "Ok. I'll get my bro, Jill you get Trey, Becca you still get Eric. Becca you toss the ball to me but pretend to fake pass it to Jill. Jill you try and keep Trey at bay. "  
  
Rebecca- "Ok."  
  
Jill- "Claire don't hurt my human chair ok."  
  
Claire- "Heh ok I promise. I know you love Chris.''  
  
(Claire and Rebecca smiles as Jill blushes and nods. Meanwhile at the guys huddle.)  
  
Chris- "It's a sad day for us men."  
  
Trey- "Oh yea."  
  
Eric- "Yep."  
  
Chris- "My sister loves challenges, runs in the blood I guess. Anyway, still get the same girl. Lets just keep the women at bay Trey while Eric hopefully gets a touchdown."  
  
Eric- "Ok...I'll try."  
  
Trey- "Ok."  
  
(After the guys and women break. Jill tosses the ball back to Becca. Eric runs to Becca but she threw the ball to Claire who was running for it. Jill tackles Trey to the ground surprising him. Chris was already a few feet before the womans goal. Claire and Chris looks at each other and smirks some. Jill and Trey stands and watches the Redfield siblings. Eric and Becca watches as well. Chris starts to run at Claire she dodges him easily *dodging those zombies way to many times helps* Chris manages to stay on his feet and runs after Claire again. Claire runs as fast as she could to the goal and manages to score before being tackled by Chris. Claire and Chris laugh breathing hard.)  
  
Claire- "That was fun. Heh, Chris you ok?"  
  
Chris- "Heh, yea I'm fine."  
  
(Jill, Becca, Trey and Eric walks to the siblings and helps them up. Chris and Claire nods and dusts the sand off each other backs still laughing some. They walk back to their towels and sits down each drinking a lot of water since its really hot. Chris and Claire notices a older woman with a young girl who looks alarmly like Sherry. Claire and Chris stands up at the same time and walks to the old woman who was waving at them. The little girl is looking up at them with her blue eyes smiling at Claire and Chris. They smile back at her.)  
  
Old Woman- "I hope you two can take care of Sherry for me."  
  
Chris- "Of course. We would love to take care of her."  
  
Claire- "Yea."  
  
Old Woman- "I'm getting too old and sick to take care of her. Sherry loves to play and all she ever talks about is Claire."  
  
Claire- "Are you suggesting we adopt Sherry?"  
  
Old Woman- "Well yes. I would rather you two to protect Sherry at all times. I can't protect this little one."  
  
(Chris nods and looks thoughtful. Sherry still has Claire's 'Made In Heaven' Vest on. Claire looks up at her brother. The gang looks confused wondering what's happening. The old woman has a adoption papers in her hands.)  
  
Chris- "Anyone got a pen?"  
  
Claire- "Err...not me."  
  
(Sherry's blue eyes light up as Chris signs the adoption papers with the pen the old woman handed him. Sherry runs to Claire and hugs her. Claire hugs Sherry back happily. Chris can see the happiness return in his younger sister's eyes. The old woman nods and walks to a car waiting for her after saying goodbye to Sherry.)  
  
Claire- "Thanks Chris."  
  
Sherry- "Thanks Chris!"  
  
Chris- "Welcome. Now Sherry do you have a bathing suit so you can swim."  
  
Sherry- "No....Grandma never allowed me to."  
  
Claire- "Lets get you a swim suit Sherry."  
  
Sherry- "Ok Claire."  
  
(Chris walks to his Jeep and gets his wallet out and hands it to Claire along with his Jeep keys. Claire nods and takes Sherry's hand softly in hers and walks in the little shop thats by the beach. Chris walks back to the Gang after putting his copy of Sherry's adoption papers in his Jeep he sits by Jill. Everyone looks at Chris.)  
  
Chris- "I'll tell you when Claire gets back."  
  
Trey- "Is that little girl Sherry?"  
  
Chris- "Yes."  
  
(The Gang nods and waits for Claire and Sherry so they can continue to have fun. Claire and Sherry walks to Chris's Jeep to put his wallet up then they walk hand in hand to the Gang. Claire sits in a beach chair and Sherry sits on her lap after getting introduced to the gang.)  
  
Jill- "What shall we do now?"  
  
Sherry- "Can we go swimming?"  
  
Chris- "Sure."  
  
(Sherry gets off of Claire's lap and walks to Chris who picks her up and the Gang except Carlos and Barry swims in the water. Sherry laughs and splashes water back to Trey and Eric. Claire smiles and tosses a beach ball to Jill and Rebecca while Chris, Trey, Sherry and Eric spashes each other. Barry laughs at this sight and takes pictures. Claire smiles over to Sherry and Trey knowing now that the truest gifts comes from special people. Claire knows she will never forget this day. A day where a little girl came back into her life and a man who truly loves her. This day Claire thought is truely special.)  
  
THE END!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I hope you liked my story. I enjoyed writting this. The truest gifts do come from special people. This story is decated to those special people who have stood by me all these years. 


End file.
